Certain prior art systems may use global positioning system (GPS) receivers to maintain proper spacing between two vehicles during the unloading or transferring of material (e.g., an agricultural material) between the vehicles (e.g., moving vehicles). However, such prior art systems may lack a reliable, user friendly mechanism for coordinating the unloading activities between pairs of vehicles in the fleet. Thus, there is a need for an improved system for managing the unloading of agricultural material from a vehicle to account for pragmatic coordination of the unloading activities between pairs of vehicles in the fleet.